marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 293
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * * (New Long Range Module) Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The members of the Fantastic Four were last seen in the following publications: ** Reed was last seen in where Reed is consulted by Iron Man about the mutant powers of Willie Evans Jr. ** Sue is later seen at the funeral for Iron Fist in . ** Johnny was last seen in among heroes who have teamed up with Captain America and Leap-Frog against Yellow Claw. ** She-Hulk was last seen in where she and other heroes assisted in merging Bruce Banner and the Hulk back together in order to save his life. * Central City, first seen in , was the town the Fantastic Four originally operated from until they moved to New York City in . * Wyatt Wingfoot was last seen in out on a double date with She-Hulk, Johnny and Alicia. * Of the members of the West Coast Avengers that appear in this issue, they were all last seen in: ** where he battled Morgan le Fay at a Renaissance festival. ** Tigra and Wonder Man were last seen in where the team battled Shockwave, Zaran and Razorfirst. * She-Hulk mentions that she is replacing the Thing. She was a stand-in for the Thing following the events of when the Thing decided to stay on Battleworld following the end of the original Secret Wars. She-Hulk officially joined the FF in . Ben returned to Earth in , but after discovering that Johnny had begun a relationship with a women they all thought was Alicia Masters, Ben quit the team in . He would remain estranged from the Fantastic Four until . * Kristoff has been imprisoned by the Fantastic Four since his defeat at during the events of - . * The woman with the Fantastic Four is not the real Alicia Masters, as revealed in , Alicia was replaced by a Skrull spy named Lyja. This switch around happened in . * "Alicia" is next seen in when the Fantastic Four go looking for the Thing. * Kristoff remains a prisoner of the Fantastic Four and is still incarcerated when seen again in . * Sue is worried about Franklin's mutant powers in this issue, they recently began manifesting as precognitive dreams starting in . * At this point in time, Iron Man's identity is secret to the general public. Of the heroes gathered there, Tigra learned Tony's identity in . Tony doesn't publicly reveal himself as Iron Man until . * Wonder Man and Iron Man are next seen in where the Avengers battled Quantum, Zzzax, and Half-Life. * Tigra mentions how Wonder Man was in suspended animation. She is referring to his apparent demise in . While everyone thought him dead at the time, in reality Wonder Man went into a state of suspended animation. He was revived in . Based on the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, Wonder Man was in suspended animation for roughly four years in Marvel time. was published in 1964, "Year One" of the Heroic Age and was published in 1976 which is considered "year four". * Tigra is seen next in . * The Statue of the Fantastic Four is modeled after the Fantastic Four circa . The Thing is depicted as having lumpy, dinosaur like skin. The Thing maintained this form between to about . explains that Ben continued to mutate over time until his form finally settled on the rock-like appearance that has become his trademark appearance. Publication Notes * This marks the final issue Fantastic Four for writer/artist John Byrne, although the next two issues are based on his plot. * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Forum. Letters are published from Peter Ranson, J.M. Smith, J. Shaver, Hal Bennett, and (Anonymous). | Trivia = * In this issue, the letters page reveals that they will no longer print or respond to anonymous letters. | Recommended = | Links = }}